1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to message boards and organizers. The Invention relates specifically to a message board that is selectably disguised by an artwork and that may be magnetically attached to a steel surface, such as the surface of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Message boards have been used for many years to communicate temporary written messages which are subsequently erased or otherwise destroyed. A message board may comprise without limitation a whiteboard, a blackboard or a piece of paper.
As used in this application, the term “whiteboard” means an erasable writing surface suitable for use with conventional ‘dry erase’ or ‘dry wipe’ markers. A ‘dry erase’ or ‘dry wipe’ marker deposits an ink film on the surface of the whiteboard. The ink film dries to a powder that may be erased from the whiteboard by wiping with a cloth or felt eraser.
Message boards have been developed that disguise all or a part of the message board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,124 B1 to Ko issued Nov. 16, 2004 teaches a fabric or web mounted between two rollers to disguise a blackboard or a whiteboard.
Japanese patent number JP410234542A to Mieko Sakai, publication date Sep. 8, 1998, teaches a frame holding a photograph. A hinged panel is attached to the rear of the frame. When in the closed position, the panel is flush with the back of the frame. When in the open position, the panel may display a message. The panel also acts as a prop to support the frame in the upright position, as on a desktop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,502 to Leahy issued May 9, 1989 teaches a whiteboard having two frames. One frame is attached to the wall. The second frame is attached to the first frame by a hinge. The second frame rotates about the hinge to reveal the whiteboard. When closed, the second frame becomes a picture frame displaying a picture and disguising the white board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,277 to Vaillancourt issued Nov. 16, 1959 teaches a wall-mounted blackboard having a slot to receive a panel to disguise the blackboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,323 to Myers issued Sep. 7, 1937 teaches a blackboard having a movable panel. When the movable panel is attached, a portion of the blackboard is covered.
The prior art does not teach the elements of the present Invention. The prior art does not teach a hinged, framed artwork disguising a message board where the artwork may be placed into or removed from the frame from an inside surface of the frame. The prior art does not teach retaining a whiteboard and the artwork within the message board frame by magnetic attraction. The prior art does not teach a hinged connection between a base and the frame at the lower side of the base to prevent undesirable motion of the frame when a refrigerator door to which the base is attached is opened and closed. The prior art does not teach a magnetic connection between the open frame and the refrigerator door when the frame is in the open position to further reduce undesirable motion.